Empire (song)
Empire was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 1st track on Empire. It was released on 24 July 2006 as the first single off the album and peaked at #9 in the UK charts. Background Empire was already written by the time the b-sides for the first album singles were recorded and reportedly evolved from its bassline.Shooman, Joe. Sound, Movement & Empire. p.125NME, 2 September 2006 The lyrics are about "disobeying orders, like two fingers up to the machine."NME, 9 September 2006 The song starts with an unintelligible message left by a stranger on one of the band members' phones4Music Presents, 28 August 2006 and features Joana Glaza of Joana and the Wolf on backing vocals. The single was released on the same day the song received its first radio airplay.Empire strikes back It was certified silver in March 2016.BPI Awards Live Debuted on 20 May 2006 in Mexico City, Empire is one of the most popular songs and almost always part of the setlist. During the 48:13 Tour in 2014, Empire started with a new intro. In a rare acoustic performance of the song for the BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge in May 2007, the band added a snippet of the Small Faces song Lazy Sunday. In another acoustic session for German radio station FluxFM in March 2017, a snippet of The Passenger by Iggy Pop was included. Video The Empire video was directed by WIZ and was shot near Bucharest, featuring the band members as 11th Hussars of the Charge of the Light Brigade during the Crimean War. It was nominated for a Q Award in 2006 and an NME Award in 2007. The video was released on *Empire CD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Europe) *Empire CD/DVD Album (PARADISE39) Remixes Jagz Kooner Remix Jagz Kooner is a British producer well known for his remixes. The remix was released on *Empire 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE40) *Empire 10" Single Promo Vinyl *Empire EP (Japan) *Empire (Jagz Kooner Remixes) Promo CD-R A radio edit of the remix has been released on the remixes promo CD as well. Quotes Releases Albums *Empire CD Album (PARADISE37) *Empire Album Promo CD (PARADISE35) *Empire 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE38) *Empire CD/DVD Album (PARADISE39) *Empire CD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Europe) *Empire Album Promo 2xCD *Empire Album Promo CD-R (USA) *Empire Album Promo CD (UK) *Empire Album Sampler *Empire Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Singles / EPs *Empire Single Promo CD (PARADISE34) *Empire CD Single (PARADISE36) *Empire 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE40) *Empire DVD Single (PARADISE41) *Empire 10" Single Promo Vinyl *Empire EP (Japan) *Empire CD Single (Europe) *Empire Single Promo CD-R (Japan) *Discover Kasabian Live Releases Audio *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *iTunes Festival: London 2007 *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *iTunes Festival: London 2011 *Live From Abbey Road *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Too much information Well I said you're good for nothing Come out to the back I said your meat looks good for something Guess I'd better tell you now Guess I'd better obey you lord Singing for your questions but you stolen all my answers Too much entertainment, drunk my nights out on the corner Tell me that you've seen a ghost I tell you what to fear the most Stop I say it's happening again We're all wasting away We're all wasting away Too much information Well I said you're good for nothing A stitch upon a counterfeit, I'll send you out for hunting Digging at the roads, were you digging for the simple code Swimming with the fishes where the serpent leaves his tongue With a belly full of splinters, now you see that I'm the one Tell me that you've seen a ghost I tell you what to fear the most Stop I say it's happening again We're all wasting away We're all wasting away References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles